A wheel including such characteristics lends itself to the fitting of tubeless tyres, for example according to the teaching of Patent Application WO 2006/038239by the same Applicant.
Such a wheel provides for the use of a plurality of spokes, each of which is coupled to a nipple received in a sealed manner, with coupling of the cylinder/piston type, in a corresponding seat provided on the rim.
The coupling, preferably threaded, between spoke and nipple makes it possible to adjust the length of the spoke/nipple assembly, thus permitting the setting of the wheel.